creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Demonica66Pegasus/Raavi McKiddnex Geneza
thumb|334px|Yay Raavi! Żaden morderca nie zabija bez powodu. Często winią rodzice, lub środowisko. Pojawiają się też przypadki chore psychicznie. W większości nieuleczalne... To zaczęło się, gdy miałem jakieś siedemnaście lat. Tak dla jasności nie byłem Raavi'm od początku. Nigdy nie planowałem zostać bez uczuciowym mordercą, który w bestialski sposób zabija niewinnych ludzi. Koledzy w szkole niespecjalnie mnie lubili, bo byłem lekkim kujonem. Ponadto uważali, że w mojej rodzinie jest patologia, bo nie miałem ojca. Nie miałem serca im powiedzieć, że zginął na służbie wojskowej. Wiedziałem, że i tak by mi nie uwierzyli. Jeszcze pewnie rzucili by jakiś gimbowski tekst w stylu " ten twój stary jest tak stary, że wisi Mojżeszowi pięć złotych " Nie myślcie sobie, że mnie to nie bolało. Starałem się nie reagować. Wszystko jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyło, kiedy na mojej skórze zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne szare plamy. Moja mama Agness zabrała mnie wtedy do lekarza. Okazało się, że mam Argyrię. - Panie doktorze, czy mój syn będzie taki na zawsze? - spytała mama. - Tak. Chociaż. Tę chorobę da się wyleczyć terapią laserową. Ale aktualnie nie mamy takiej możliwości. - odparł lekarz. Mama przytuliła mnie. - Victorku... Wcale nie jest tak źle... - powiedziała. Po powrocie do domu zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju i do końca tygodnia nie chciałem pokazywać się w szkole i na ulicy. Nie chciałem żyć. Pewnego dnia usłyszałem głos mojego młodszego brata. Wtedy całe moje ciało było już szare. - Victor! Victor otwórz drzwi! - Za chwilę! - odparłem. Po czym ubrałem się grubo i założyłem jakąś maskę, która leżała z brzegu. Za drzwiami stał mój młodszy brat Ethan i moja mama. - Viktorze proszę zdejmij to z twarzy. Od tygodnia cię nie widzieliśmy nawet nie wiesz jakim bólem dla matki jest to, że jej własne dziecko nie chce się jej pokazać. - Właśnie Victor. Zdejmij maskę. - spapugował mamę Ethan. Niechętnie pokazałem twarz. Strasznie się zaniedbałem. Moje rude włosy były rozczochrane i sterczały w różne strony. Na policzkach miałem czarne piegi, a w dodatku byłem nie ogolony. My Francuzi cenimy swój dobry wygląd, dlatego zauważyłem jak oboje patrzyli na mnie przerażeni. Mama podała mi teczkę, po czym powiedziała: - Ethan proszę zaprowadź brata do liceum po drodze. - Dobrze mamo - odparł i wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. - Vicky. Nie przejmuj się. - powiedział Ethan. Dotarliśmy do swoich szkół. Sądziłem, że tradycyjnie ktoś zabierze mi teczkę, ale tak nie było. Chłopaki stanęli jak wryci, dziewczyny zakryły usta rękami. Pamiętam, że jedna z nich do mnie podeszła. Miała chyba na imię Lola. Była jedną z niewielu, którzy mnie nie wyśmiewali. - Boże. Victor... Co ci się stało? - spytała. - To... To nic takiego. Po prostu choroba mnie zżera. - Jaka choroba? - spytała. Ale zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć przyczepił się ten kretyn René. Do dziś zastanawiam się jakim cudem dostał się do liceum na tak wysokim poziomie. - Hej Loluś! Co ty robisz z tym rudym? Ty Victoria! Odwal się od mojej dziewczyny! - Nie jestem żadną twoja dziewczyną René! Victor jest chory zostaw go! - E tam zgrywa cwaniak, bo myśli, że go ktoś polubi. Pomalował się srebrem, żeby był jeszcze brzydszy. - przywaliłbym mu gdyby nie dzwonek na lekcję. - Te rudzielec! Zapłacisz mi za moją dziewczynę! Zobaczymy czy za szkołą będziesz taki odważny! - lekcje minęły mi całkiem spokojnie. Jednak, gdy wracałem wieczorem zaskoczył mnie René z tymi jego wytapetowanymi laleczkami. Zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć ktoś uderzył mnie czymś w tył głowy. Nic już po tym nie pamiętałem. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Obok mnie siedzieli Lola, mama i Ethan. We trójkę płakali. Poczułem, że z moimi włosami jest coś nie tak. - Mamo? Co ja tutaj robię? - Lola cię znalazła. Widziała jak René i jego koleżanki się nad tobą znęcają. - spojrzałem na Lolę. Miała na twarzy parę siniaków. Wszystko mi opowiedziała. Ponoć, gdy byłem nieprzytomny, René kopał mnie, a potem podpalił moje włosy. Lola podbiegła, żeby mnie uratować, ale oczywiście dziweczki tego durnia się na nią rzuciły. Ethan podał mi lustro. Sam się siebie przestałem. Miałem podbite oboje oczu, ranę w szyi, byłem brudny i posiniaczony bardziej niż Lola. Całą noc spędziłem na obserwacji. Wróciłem i kolejne trzy tygodnie spędziłem w domu. Tylko każdego ranka chodziłem do pobliskiej poradni psychologicznej. Stwierdzono u mnie kolejną dziwną rzecz, pani Sara De'Vie, moja psycholożka zaleciła mi dużo odpoczynku, mniej stresu inaczej mógłbym stać się zbyt niebezpieczny dla siebie i innych. W końcu Ethan zdecydował się wyciągnąć mnie na zewnątrz. - Victor. Zabierzesz mnie na spacer? - Oczywiście! Że nie. - Ale jesteś moim starszym bratem. Pojedziemy na twoim motocyklu do parku. - Ech. No dobra. Ale krótko. - ubrałem się w to, co było na wierzchu. Czarne spodnie, glany, granatową kurtkę i szary szalik w czarne paski. Jedyne, co mi teraz pasowało. Ruszyliśmy. Ethan zasnął przytulony do mnie. Znów napatoczyły się tę wymalowane lalunie. Tym razem miały samochód. - O malutki Victorek wiezie swojego braciszka małym skuterkiem. Oj to takie słodkie. Haha. - po tych słowach druga z nich zaczęła robić nam zdjęcia. Nie chciałem tego dłużej przeciągać. Skręciłem z drogi w stronę urwiska. Razem z Ethan'em wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. Nadal żyłem. Usłyszałem jęk mojego brata. Natychmiast się podniosłem i podbiegłem do niego. Leżał w kałuży krwi. Nie oddychał. Był martwy. - Nie. Nie! Ethan... To miałem być ja! Przepraszam! Ethan! Dlaczego?! To ja miałem zginąć! - popłakałem się. Chcąc się zabić straciłem swojego młodszego brata. Przecież miał dopiero siedem lat. Zadzwoniłem na policję. Powiedziałem, że ktoś zepchnął mnie z drogi. Skłamałem. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem całej prawdy. Mama była najbardziej załamana na jego pogrzebie. Próbowałem ją pocieszyć, ach gdyby wiedziała, że to ja byłem winowajcą tejże zbrodni. W snach widywałem Ethan'a. Był w pomarańczowym dresie z kapturem, a z jego pustych oczu wydobywał się zielony dym. Był zły za to co zrobiłem. Trzymał w rękach kosę. - Dlaczego mnie zabiłeś?! Dlaczego? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz! Ufałem ci. Ty podły kłamco! Morderco! - wiedziałem, że na przeprosiny już o wiele za późno, że one i tak nic by nie dały... Nazajutrz udałem się na codzienną wizytę u pani psycholog. Widziała, że coś mnie gryzie. - Panie McKiddnex. Na pewno dobrze się pan dziś czuje? - spytała mnie. - Widzę, że jest pan czymś zaniepokojony. Czy coś złego ostatnio wydarzyło się w pańskim życiu? - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! - odparłem nerwowo. - Czy nie chce pan dzisiaj rozmawiać na takie tematy? - Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - Czy ja mówię, że coś pan zrobił? Proszę się uspokoić. - Ale ja nie chcę się uspokoić! Zabiłem go rozumiesz?! Zabiłem! - wstałem z leżanki chwytając kabel od lampy. Pani De'Vie była zaskoczona. Z rzuciłem ją z krzesła, po czym usiadłem na niej okrakien. Nie mogła wydobyć z siebie słowa. Zanim zaczęła krzyczeć zakryłem jej usta jedną ręką, a drugą owinąłem kabel wokół jej szyi, zrobiłem pętlę i ciągnąłem tak mocno, aż zaczęło coś pękać. Udusiłem ją, a następnie wydłubałem jej oczy ołówkiem. Pierwszy raz po bardzo długim czasie zacząłem się śmiać. W jednej chwili stałem się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Szybko zorientowałem się, że zabijanie sprawia mi dużą przyjemność. Pomyślałem, że warto zmienić w sobie coś jeszcze. René pozbawił mnie rudych włosów, ja postanowiłem pozbyć się "Victorii". Tylko jak? Pierwszą myślą, która mi przyszła do głowy był "Ravi" słońce po arabsku. - Co gdyby dodać drugie "a"? - pomyślałem. I tak już zostało. Stałem się Raavi'm. Zatarłem ślady po zabójstwie, wyszedłem z gabinetu przez okno i wróciłem do domu. Zastałem mamę w kuchni. - Cześć Victorku. Jak ci minęła wizyta u pani De'Vie? Widzę, że jesteś zadowolony. - Jestem Raavi mamo. A na wizycie? Było wprost rozkosznie. - odparłem. Mój głos był bardziej ochrypły niż wcześniej, co zaniepokoiło mamę. - Victorze nie przeziębiłeś się czasem na polu? - Nie jestem już żadnym Victorem! - krzyknąłem. Odsunęła się. - Boisz się mnie? Chodź tu mamusiu. Przecież ja chcę się tylko z tobą pobawić! - wziąłem z szuflady tasak i uniosłem go nad jej głowę. Udało jej się uciec. Zbiegła na dół i zadzwoniła do szpitala dla psychicznie chorych. Zszedłem ze schodów i rzuciłem tasak w stronę telefonu. Trafiłem. Mama leżała skulona na podłodze. Kucnąłem przy niej. Ostatni raz widziałem ją tak przerażoną, gdy ojciec wrócił pijany do domu i zaczął ją dręczyć choć była w ciąży. - Co się dzieje mamusiu? Przecież wiesz, że nie chcę ci zrobić żadnej krzywdy. - mówiłem powoli przyciskając ją do siebie. Nagle trzej mężczyźni, których wezwała moja matka obezwładnili mnie i owinęli w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. - Jak mogłaś?! - Victor. Synku to tylko dla twojego dobra. - Ha. Dla mojego dobra?! Zabiję cię! - warknąłem. Lekarze dali mi jakieś tabletki, po których zasnąłem. Obudziłem się w małym pokoiku na łóżku. Nie miałem jednak na sobie kaftana. Szybko zauważyłem, że nie jestem sam. Przyglądał mi się zaniedbany chłopak. - Cześć. - powiedział. - Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Bo ja jestem na terapii odwykowej. Podobno kiedyś grałem w gry komputerowe bez przerwy. Dali mi ciebie do towarzystwa, żebym nauczył się normalnie funkcjonować. Ja jestem Adam, a ty? - nadal milczałem. - Hej żyjesz? - Jestem Raavi McKiddnex. - powiedziałem. Zeskoczyłem z łóżka i przygniotłem go do ziemi. - Chcesz się ze mną pobawić?! - Adam skinął z ochotą. Nie pamiętam skąd, ale wyciągnął karty. Spędziliśmy cały dzień na grze. Następnego dnia rano moja mama przyszła na konsultację z psychiatrą. - Pani syn, Raavi w ogóle nie myśli już racjonalnie. Do końca życia będzie zachowywał się jak dziecko. Co prawda raz na jakiś czas będzie miał przebłyski zdrowego myślenia, ale to z wiekiem zaniknie. - mówił lekarz. Podsłuchiwałem trochę tę rozmowę zza drzwi, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Za mną pojawił się Adam. - Co robisz? - spytał. - Patrzę na moją mamę. - Adam nie odpowiedział. - Zadbaliśmy o dobre towarzystwo dla niego. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby jak najszybciej go wyleczyć. - mówił psychiatra. - Czy mogłabym go zobaczyć? - spytała mama. - Tak. Ale proszę się nie martwić jeśli będzie bardzo ospały, jest na bardzo silnych lekach uspokajających. - słysząc to natychmiast pobiegliśmy z Adamem do pokoju. Jednak ona nie przyszła. Olała mnie. Spędziliśmy z Adamem bite dwa tygodnie. Bardzo dobrze się poznaliśmy i zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale to nie trwało zbyt długo. Z samego rana zauważyłem, że chłopak się pakuje. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! Wybierzesz się gdzieś?! - wrzasnąłem. Adam aż podskoczył. - J... Ja ja nie... Wypisali mnie... Mam wracać do domu. - Nie masz prawa mnie zostawić! Jesteś tylko mój! - chwyciłem go za nadgarstki. - Raavi no muszę iść do domu puszczaj! - puściłem go. Dałem mu odejść. Miałem już w stosunku do niego trochę inne plany. Wieczorem lekarze przyszli mnie oporządzić i podać mi leki. Gdy poszli, rozpuściłem tabletki w wodzie, którą potem wylałem na poduszkę. Przecież nie mógłbym zasnąć w czasie akcji. Zamknąłem oczy czekając, aż zgasną wszystkie światła, kiedy się obudziłem była trzecia w nocy. Wstałem, żeby wyjść. - Cholera. Ktoś zamknął drzwi na klucz. - powiedziałem do siebie. Ale niedługo minęło zanim znalazłem na ziemi jakiś drut. Wystarczyło trochę pokombinować, by spokojnie wyjść na zewnątrz. Poszedłem do łazienki. Jedyne miejsce w budynku, które nie było monitorowane. A co z pozostałymi kamerami? Cóż... Trudno się mówi. Zresztą oni nie prędko zorientują się, że wyszedłem w nocy z sali. W łazience było duże okno. Był tylko jeden problem... Żadnej klamki. - Przecież jak stłukę szybę... Cóż. Raz kozie śmierć. - pomyślałem i zbiłem szybę. Jak na zawołanie podbiegł do mnie ochroniarz z pistoletem. Nie wiem czy napewno był na służbie, bo żaden jego pocisk mnie nie trafił chociaż strzelał z bliska, a ja stałem w miejscu. Ponadto był on co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów niższy ode mnie. Złamanie mu karku było dziecinnie proste. - Pozostało mi tylko przejść przez... Pięcio metrowy... Mur... - powiedziałem ze złością. - Chyba że... - spojrzałem w stronę martwego ochroniarza. Potem w stronę zamka na odcisk palca. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak odgryść trupowi rękę. Zrobiłem to z przyjemnością i przy okazji zabrałem mu broń. Wyszedłem przez bramę. Dotarcie do domu przyjaciela było już dla mnie pestką. Zacząłem realizować mój plan. Rozstrzelałem zamek w jego drzwiach i wszedłem do środka. Zastałem go w łóżku. Spał tak spokojnie. Jednakże przydałoby się ten sen pogłębić. Znalazłem w jego szafce środki nasenne. "Nie brać więcej niż jedną tabletkę przed snem." - Chyba nic by się nie stało gdybym dał ci dwie. - powiedziałem po czym wepchnąłem mu tabletki do gardła. Odczekałem chwilkę i wziąłem się do roboty. Przeniosłem jego ciało do piwnicy i przywiązałem do krzesła. Nie sądziłem, że nałogowy gracz będzie trzymał w domu tyle narzędzi. Wyszedłem na górę i wziąłem z kuchni duży nóż do mięsa. Gdy zszedłem spowrotem Adam już się budził. - Raavi? Co ty tutaj robisz? Pomóż mi. Ktoś mnie porwał i związał! - krzyknął. - Ha haha ha. Adaś. Jesteś taki naiwny. Ha. To ja cię przywiązałem. - Co? Jak to?! Dlaczego Raavi?! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! - Dlatego, że mnie zostawiłeś! - Nie zostawiłem cię! Kazali mi iść do domu! - Kłamiesz! - wrzasnąłem po czym wbiłem mu nóż pod paznokieć. Zareagował krzykiem. - I jak Adaś? Gotów na kolejną część zabawy? - spytałem i wziąłem siekierę. Poczekałem aż otworzy usta i obciąłem mu język oraz przez przypadek wybiłem mu kilka zębów. - Ojej przepraszam cię to było niechcący. Ale spokojnie zaraz pobawimy się w dentystę chcesz? - Adam zaczął płakać. Wyjąłem wiertarkę z szafki i usiadłem koledze na kolanach. Wzdrygnął się, gdy zrozumiał co robię. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił głowę. - O co chodzi? Nie chcesz się już ze mną bawić? Oj nieładnie kochany. Widzę, że nie chcesz po dobroci. - powiedziałem i chwyciłem go za szyję. Oczywiście zaczął się dusić i o to właśnie chodziło. Przytrzymałem go i zacząłem wiercić w jego zębach, a po chwili zauważyłem, że mdleje z bólu. Wstałem i poszedłem po resztę potrzebnych rzeczy. Wróciłem do niego i rozciąłem mu policzki, po czym zaszyłem rany. Obudził się. - Ach nareszcie. Na pewno bardzo chce ci się pić hę? - wycisnąłem sok z cytryn, które znalazłem w jego lodówce. Odchyliłem mu głowę i wlałem całą szklankę soku do jego ust. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby człowiek aż tak się wił. - Jak tam złociutki?! Smakowała ci lemoniada?! Jeszcze nie koniec zabawy Adaś! - wrzasnąłem. Był już coraz bliżej "tamtego świata", więc wolałem to zakończyć. Adam popatrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. - Nie mój drogi. Czas na ostatnią część naszej zabawy. - Wsadziłem mu palce głęboko w oko po czym je zjadłem. - Już koniec Adam. Widzę, że podobała ci się zabawa. A teraz żegnaj mój przyjacielu. - powiedziałem i roztrzaskałem mu czaszkę trzonkiem siekiery. Wróciłem do domu. Byłem szczęśliwy. - Jak to się mówi. Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej. Mamo! Mamo zrób mi kanapkę! - nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Szukałem po całym domu. W końcu znalazłem, ale przeżyłem szok. Kobieta wisiała na grubym sznurze w moim pokoju widocznie popełniła samobójstwo. Znalazłem na swoim biurku list od niej. "Drogi Synku! Raavi (jeśli już koniecznie muszę Cię tak nazywać) jeśli to czytasz, znaczy, że nie żyję. Bardzo Cię przepraszam, ale więcej i tak nie mogłam dla Ciebie zrobić. Nie chciałam Cię dłużej denerwować, nie chciałam, żebyś miał mnie na sumieniu. Przepraszam za wysłanie Cię do psychiatryka, ale bałam się o Ciebie. Wolałam to niż gdyby złapała Cię policja. Moim samobójstwem nie chcę Ci niczego zademonstrować, chcę tylko, żeby żyło Ci się lepiej i spokojniej. Agness" - Co?! Że co?! Co ty sobie myślałaś?! Suko! Chciałaś sobie uciec od problemów co?! Uciec ode mnie?! Zniszczę cię rozumiesz?! Zniszczę! - zacząłem wyżywać się na martwym ciele matki jak na worku treningowym. Nie mogłem się pohamować. Kopałem, biłem i płakałem. Byłem chory z nienawiści. Masakrowałem jej ciało jak opętany. Zniszczyłem swój pokój i wszystkie moje rzeczy. Coś we mnie wtedy pękło. Moje oczy zabłysły na biało, a twarz przybrała melancholiczny i ponury wyraz. Było we mnie już tylko uczucie bólu i gniewu. Uciekłem stamtąd i nigdy już nie chciałem wrócić. Możesz nie uwierzyć w moją historię, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Od tamtego czasu minęło już dziewięć lat. Radzę nie rzucać mi się w oczy, chyba, że chcesz przyłączyć się do mej gry. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza